Predefinição:Imbox/doc
Esta é a ou caixa de mensagem para imagem meta-template. Uso É usada para construir predefinições de caixa de mensagem para páginas de ficheiro (imagem) tal como etc. Ela oferece várias cores diferentes, usa imagens padrão caso nenhum parâmetro de imagem for determinado e tem algumas outras características. Esta predefinição funciona quase exatamente como ((tl|ambox}} e usa os mesmos parâmetros. Estamos implantando!! Depois de longa discussão na página de discussão desta predefinição e em outros lugares, estamos finalizando a implantação desta predefinição. Sinta-se livre para converter todas as caixas de mensagens usadas em páginas de arquivo para usar esta meta-predefinição. Se você encontrar quaisquer casos complicados, então inclua na página de discussão desta predefinição e você receberá ajuda. Quando esta predefinição é utilizada para criar caixas de mensagens de imagem, as caixas devem conter textos explicativos como antes (Os mesmos textos como antes, ou novos textos melhorados). Se houver imagens mais específicas nas caixas ou você conhece uma imagem melhor, então use-as em vez das imagens padrão mostradas aqui. Usage Exemplo de uso simples: Exemplo complexo: Image message box types The following examples use different type parameters but use no image parameters thus they use the default images for each type. . }} . }} . }} . }} . }} when shown on an image page. }} . }} . }} Other images The default images shown above are mostly for convenience. In many cases it is more appropriate to use more specific images. These examples use the image parameter to specify an image other than the default images. . }} . }} . }} Special Some other parameter combinations. | below = }} Parameters List of all parameters: type :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type notice. That means it gets a blue border. image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given the template uses a default image. Which default image it uses depends on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::image = :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 40px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::imageright = :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. style :An optional CSS value used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " ". For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.5em; textstyle :An optional CSS value used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; text :The message body text. below :A full width area below the images and text area. Can take a text or any kind of object, for instance another imbox: ::below = Technical details Namespace "Image:" was renamed to "File:" on 11 December 2008. This template was created long before that, and that is why it is named "imbox" as in "image message box". If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} This template uses the imbox CSS classes in MediaWiki:Common.css for most of its looks, thus it is fully skinnable. Internally this meta-template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta-templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. The default images for this meta-template are in png format instead of svg format. The main reason is that some older web browsers have trouble with the transparent background that MediaWiki renders for svg images. The png images here have hand optimised transparent background colour so they look good in all browsers. Note that svg icons only look somewhat bad in the old browsers, thus such hand optimisation is only worth the trouble for very widely used icons. For more technical details see the talk page. Since this template works almost exactly like the other mboxes their talk pages and related pages might also contain more details, see the "See also" section below. Mbox/Imbox Categoria:!Predefinições Image namespace